


that’s so us.

by vernonz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A HAPPY SEUNGCHEOL, Angst, F/M, Fluff, bestfriends!au because im a sad shit who has close to no friends, slowburn ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernonz/pseuds/vernonz
Summary: in which she learned how to love again.





	that’s so us.

                      **THEY WERE LIKE THE MOON AND THE STARS.**

                                        _he_ shone through the dark and lit every curve and home with a sense of purity—gave each and every one of the people in his life hope through their own frightening debris, minds scratched with terror and chaos and blank with white noise. made of tough stone hard to break down. drept in kisses and love and joy. he had no fear, he lead his own astonishingly great path. he was everything good in this world.

_**HE WAS WHAT EVERYBODY HAD WANTED**_.


End file.
